RWBY and The Doctor
by Nitro321
Summary: It's been a couple of months since Roman Torchwick's capture, and the White Fang defeated. The third semester at Beacon Academy has begun, and everything seems to be normal in preparing for the fighting tournament in the middle of the semister. That is, until a new threat arrives in Remnent, threatening to destroy all life! And then this blue box shows up! What is happening here?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Back at Beacon**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Squeals! Here's a crossover that I've been waiting to do for SO long! And now that the finale of Volume two of RWBY is up I can finally do it! :D **

**This takes place after the events of Episode 12 of RWBY Volume 2, and between Age of Steel and Ghost War of Dr. Who (So David Tennant is still The Doctor).**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Beacon Academy: Team RWBY's dorm. 8:30 A.M.<strong>_

The sun was shining through the window, illuminating the room with light. On two bunk beds were three girls sleeping soundly, that was until the sound of a shrill whistle woke them up.

"Wake up lazy buns!" A young voice called, startling one of them.

"Ruby!" A white clad girl said in an ill-temper. "Do you HAVE to wake us up like that!?"

"It's time to wake up!" The girl wearing red and black known as Ruby sang, opening the curtain to reveal the Academy. "Rise and shine!"

"Uhh…do we have to?" Yang, the girl with blonde hair asked sleepily as she rubbed her eyes.

"Come on already!" Ruby said impatiently. "Today's the first full day of the third semester! We can't be late for the meeting!"

"That's in an hour Ruby." Blake, the black haired Faunus reminded her friend.

"So? Better early than late right?"

"Whatever." Weiss, the silver-haired girl sighed as she got up. The four quickly got dressed and went to the meeting room, where they ran into some old friends.

"Hey Juane!" Ruby greeted, running up to them. "Hey Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren! How have you all been?"

"Hello Ruby!" Nora, the pink-haired girl wearing white smiled broadly, shaking Ruby's hand a little too excitingly. "We are doing just fine!"

"So, how's it been?" Yang asked. "It's been a couple months since we've seen you guys. You know, with the break and all."

"It's been pretty good." Pyrrha said, hugging her friend.

"Nora and I were able to continue training near where I lived." The man with black hair and pink eyes said.

"Oh yes!" Nora said, clapping her hands. "It was SO much fun! We sparred with each other, and then afterward Ren made pancakes. And they were GOOD!"

"So how have you been?" Juane, the blonde boy asked.

"Mm, pretty good." Ruby said. "Nothing really exciting happened."

"Same here." Juane shook his head.

"Can I have your attention please?" A voice said from the podium. On it stood a woman with blonde hair and glasses. "I wish to thank all of you who are returning to continue training at Beacon. And for those who are new we welcome you." She walked off the podium and a gray-haired man stepped onto it.

"For those of you who don't know who I am, I am the headmaster of Beacon Academy." He introduced himself. "As many of you know, the city of Vale was attacked by the creatures of Grimm just four months ago. However, despite their best efforts our Huntsmen and Huntresses were able to protect the people. That is what you will learn here: How to protect those who cannot protect themselves. The Grimm caught us off guard, and even then we still prevailed." He looked at the crowd of students carefully. "Those who are new to this school please follow Mrs. Goodwitch," he motioned to the woman who was on stage a moment before. "And those who are returning may go out into the city for the day." Saying that, he dismissed the class with a wave of his hand.

Team RWBY headed back to their rooms to grab their weapons before going into town, because recent events had taught them to always be on guard.

"Yay!" Ruby cheered, grabbing and hugging her scythe Crescent Rose. "It's been too long since I've been able to use this!"

Yang chuckled as she grabbed her weapon, two arm gauntlets called Ember Celica; and Weiss grabbed her rapier sword Myrtenaster. "Come on Blake!" Yang called to her friend looking out the window. "Grab your weapon and let's go!"

The black-haired Faunus looked back at Yang. "Alright." She said, taking one last look out the window, where she saw something strange. "Hey! What's that?" She asked. The others looked at her in confusion, and Blake turned around. "There's something weird in the courtyard." She looked back out; but there was nothing there!

"Are you sure there was something there?" Ruby asked, not seeing anything.

"I'm positive!" Blake insisted. "I don't know what is was, but it looked like a blue box was just sitting at a corner."

Weiss shrugged. "I think that bow is on a little too tight." She said under her breath. Blake didn't pay any attention though.

"Oh well." Yang said. "Let's go out into the city."

"Yes!" Ruby said happily, holding Crescent Rose closely.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there it is! Chapter one of this! By the way, I have like NO idea what this should be called, so if anyone could PM me an idea for the title that'd be great. If I use it I'll give a shoutout to you. :D  
>So to avoid any confusion I decided to put a little info about each weapon, in case one person is only familiar with only one franchise.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Crescent Rose: Ruby's weapon. Crescent Rose is a giant scythe that Ruby designed and built herself. Despite being larger than her it weighs reletivly nothing, allowing her to swing it without difficulty. Inside Crescent Rose is also a sniper rifle, making this weapon even more powerful.<strong>_

_**Myrtenaster: Weiss's weapon. Myrtenaster is a rapier sword which Weiss is able to use extraordinarily well. On the handle of the sword is some kind of spinning object with different colors, each color representing a different element that Weiss could use in combat.**_

_**Ember Celica: Yang's weapon. Ember Celica are two gauntlets that Yang wears on her arm. These gauntlets are capable of firing high explosive rounds at extreme accuracy. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Stranger**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here I am with another chapter! I really hope that people read this story. I've gotten FIVE followers on this already! (That's a record for one chapter for me!) Thanks! But only one review...oh well. Hopefully something happens with this one. :)**

**Enjoy, and ALLONS-Y!**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Vale: City Streets. 10:15 A.M.<strong>_

After grabbing their weapons and eating breakfast with Team JNPR, Team RWBY set out for the streets.

"Man, I forgot how gorgeous Vale was during the day!" Ruby exclaimed. She and Yang had arrived late the night before.

"It looks the same as it did when we left." Yang said, as the four walked down the streets of Vale.

"Except now there's almost no sign of the White Fang's attack." Blake observed, looking around her as she walked. The shops were open, the roads were all fixed and newly repaved, and people were walking all around.

"It's almost like they didn't attack at all!" Weiss said.

Ruby turned to the white-haired girl. "At least everything is back to normal." She said. She didn't see where she was going and bumped into a man, accidentally knocking him down to the ground. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" She apologized, embarrassed. "Here, let me help you up." She took his hand and helped him up.

"Thank you!" He said, looking at her. He was a little above average height, with spiked, brown hair with sideburns. He wore a dark brown shirt with blue pinstripes and a tie. Over that he wore a light brown faux-suede overcoat. He spoke with an Estuary English accent.

Blake bent over and picked up the book that the man had dropped, and saw that it was something about quantum physics. _Must be some kind of scientist or something._ She thought. "Here's your book." She said, handing him the brown book.

"Thank you!" He said, taking the book. "I appreciate it." He looked at Ruby with his dark brown eyes, making her a little nervous. "I'm sorry for bumping into you." He said, as he spun on his heel and walked off. Before Ruby could say anything he was gone.

"Well what was that about?" Yang asked.

"I don't know." Ruby shrugged. "I just feel bad about bumping into him. I should have watched where I was going."

"Well, he didn't seem that affected by it." Weiss shrugged.

"Hey!" Yang exclaimed, startling Blake. "What's going on over there?" She pointed toward the direction of a Dust shop, which was nearly decimated.

"Could the White Fang be involved in this?" Blake sighed sadly, as the four walked over to the building. There they saw several policemen and detectives looking through the building.

"Um…excuse me?" Ruby said quietly, getting one policeman's attention. "What happened here?"

The man walked up to her. "Robbery." He said shortly. "We thought that since that Torchwick guy was captured that they'd stop. But instead we get this!" He wiped his head with his sweaty hand as he said that.

"You mean that Dust is still getting stolen?" Yang asked.

The man looked at her strangely. "This is the second Dust store to be robbed in the past week! Where have you been!?" Yang simply rolled her eyes. "Anyway," the man continued, clearing his throat. "Unlike the previous Dust robberies from a couple months ago; these robbers take the Dust, and destroy the entire building."

"But…why would anyone do that?" Blake wondered sadly, shaking her head.

"That's what we're trying to find out ma'am." He said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have an investigation to continue." With that, he nodded and walked back into the building. "Any more clues?" The girls heard him ask another policeman.

"So," Yang said, as the four walked away from the building. "Who do you think did that?"

"I…don't know." Blake sighed as she hung her head. "I thought the White Fang were done with stealing Dust. Was I wrong to assume that?"

"No. It wasn't the White Fang." A voice said from behind them. The girls turned around and saw two men standing behind them. One had sand-colored hair with an opened white shirt and a tail; while the other had sleek, blue hair.

"Hey Sun! Hey Neptune!" Ruby smiled, greeting the two members of Team SSSN. "What brings you to Vale?"

"Getting ready for the tournament later this semester." Sun told her.

"What are you guys doing here?" Neptune asked, looking at Weiss, who smiled warmly.

"Just taking a walk downtown." She said.

"What do you mean when you said the White Fang didn't do this?" Blake asked Sun.

"Oh yeah!" Sun said, looking at the Faunus. "Nep and I were walking the streets when it happened. We got there just as the robbers left, and man did they look strange."

Yang was confused. "What did they look like?"

"Well," Neptune said, putting his hand on his chin. "It's hard to say really. But it seemed like they all were made of metal or something."

"Metal?" Weiss and Ruby asked at once. "Jinx!" Ruby snapped her finger, at which Weiss rolled her eyes.

"That would explain a little bit." Blake said quietly. "The White Fang don't have that kind of machinery."

"But that have that one thing that chased us!" Sun reminded her.

"Yes, but that wouldn't be able to walk down a street unnoticed, let alone walk into a building and steal Dust." Blake pointed out. "But it just doesn't make any sense."

"Well," Ruby said. "All those in favor of finding these mysterious metal men and stopping them from robbing more Dust shops say aye!"

"I'm in!" Yang said, grinning.

"Count me in as well." Weiss said.

"Well, this will lead us closer to finding who did this." Blake nodded.

"Nobody said aye…" Ruby sighed quietly, at which Sun chuckled.

"Good luck you guys!" Sun said. "Neptune and I are gonna head back to the team. We promised we'd meet them to train. See you all later!"

The four girls waved as Sun and Neptune walked away. And then Yang looked at the others.

"So where do we start?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here's chapter 2! How'd ya like it!?**

**For those of you who are wondering why the Vytal festival is happening now and not during the second semester it's simple: After the White Fang's failed attack the kingdoms decide to postpone it to the next semester, which is why it's happening now.**

**So yeah. That's just about it for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Plans**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I've decided to begin uploading chapters to this a little more often. It seems like a whole week is too long for me lol. So expect two, maybe three chapters per week. **

**BTW, I watched DBZ: Battle of Gods, and it was freaking AWESOME! Flow for the win!**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Beacon Academy: Ozpin's Office. 11:00 A.M.<strong>_

Professor Ozpin was sitting in his chair when there was a buzz at the door. "Enter." He said. The door opened and a man with black hair with some areas being white or gray walked in with a business like air about him. "Hello General." Ozpin greeted.

"Oz." The General said, shaking the Professor's hand. "I believe you know why I'm here."

The Professor nodded, and motioned to a chair. "Please, sit down." He said. The General did, and Ozpin leaned forward and put his hands on the desk. "This is about the tournament?"

The General nodded. "After the White Fang's attack several months ago, the consul decided that I would be the one responsible for protecting the people during the event."

"And how do you suppose you do that?" Ozpin asked. "By showing off thousands of soldiers that give the wrong expression? If anything goes wrong General, then our huntsmen and huntresses can take care of it."

"I'm not willing to take that risk Oz!" The General told him. "People were hurt in the White Fang attack! Yes, we captured Torchwick, but there are still more out there! And until I see all the members of that cult behind bars I will not rest!"

Ozpin sighed. "Then how are you going to do it then?"

The General smiled. "After much consideration, the Atlas military decided that we will use our newest weapons to guard the tournament."

"Newest weapons?" Ozpin asked curiously. "Weren't the Elysian Knights enough?"

"The Elysian Knights are strong, but not strong enough." The General said shortly. "But these new weapons are the strongest our military has ever had. They may be a bit slower than the Knights, but what they lack in speed they make for in armor and weaponry."

Ozpin sighed. "Very well. If you wish to give off the wrong impression during the tournament then I can't stop you. Just please don't go frightening everyone."

The General smiled as he stood up. "These new weapons, which we are calling the Elysian Troopers, will give our people no reason to fear Ozpin. You have my word. Good day!" The two shook hands again and the General walked out.

_**Vale: At a restaurant. 11:45 A.M.**_

After a couple hours of searching Team RWBY sat down for lunch.

"So according to this newspaper it seems like there's been very few Dust robberies lately." Weiss said, looking at the paper.

Ruby quickly ate a cookie before answering. "That's probably because we beat that Torchwick guy."

"But if it's not the White Fang then who is it?" Blake asked. She saw something behind the blonde haired fighter and stood up.

"Blake, what is it?" Yang asked.

Blake just looked in front of her, at the corner of the street. Usually there was nothing there, but at that moment there was a blue police box sitting nicely there. "That's the box I saw!" Blake said, pointing at it.

"Really?" Ruby asked with her mouth full, prompting Weiss to glare at her.

"What? It's just a police box." Yang said, wondering why Blake was so interested in it.

"But it wasn't there yesterday!" Blake pointed out. "And it looks exactly like the one I saw at the Academy earlier this morning!"

Weiss rolled her eyes, thinking that Blake was starting to lose it.

_**Unknown: White Fang HQ. 3:00 P.M.**_

After the loss of their base several months ago, the White Fang were forced to regroup in their old one. Now, hundreds of White Fang members were busy working on moving supplies, making weapons, and fixing machinery.

"Come on! Go faster!" One man with brown hair with red said. He was apparently the leader. "We must have these preparations completed soon!"

A member of the White Fang walked up to him. "Sir," he said. "The size of the task you give us is too big. It will take months to complete it."

The man sighed. "Time is something we don't have." He said. "If you don't complete it in time," he whipped out his sword and stabbed it through the man, who gave out a cry of pain. "I will replace you." He took his sword out of the man's body, which fell to the ground, dead. The man then put his sword back in its sheath. "If you don't finish this job on schedule you'll have me to deal with!" He shouted to the others. "And that's something you don't want!"

"Well well," a female voice said from behind him. The man turned around and saw a woman with black hair wearing red standing behind him. "You certainly know how to prove your point to them Adam."

The man known as Adam nodded. "If this isn't how that Torchwick guy commanded his men I can see why he failed." He said sharply.

"Hmm, feisty." The woman smiled evilly.

"Are your men going to be ready in time?" A tall man wearing gray with gray hair asked Adam, who nodded.

"Yes." He said. "They will be ready in time."

"Good." The woman wearing red said. "I'm glad that you are such a capable worker."

The man with gray hair chuckled alongside a woman with mint-green hair standing next to him.

"I will personally lead the attack on one condition." Adam said, catching the woman with mint colored hair off guard.

"Hey!" She said. "There are no 'one conditions' here you know?"

"Mercury, Emerald," the woman with the red dress turned to the duo. "Please leave us."

Mercury, the man with gray hair, nodded and walked away with Emerald following, grumbling under her breath.

"So," the woman turned back to Adam and began walking with him. "What is it you would like?"

"I would like to talk to my former comrade before we destroy them." Adam said.

The woman sighed. "Oh Adam," she said. "She's not one of us now. She is now the enemy. I thought you of all people would understand that."

"I do." Adam nodded. "But perhaps if I could persuade her to join us again. She could prove to be quite useful."

The woman looked at him for a bit and nodded. "Very well." She said. "But don't go listening to her trying to persuade you to quit the Fang. You know she will do it."

Adam nodded again. "She has been misled and misguided." He said. "I will do my best to correct that."

"Very well then. But if she doesn't join then you must strike her down."

"I will do it without mercy or sentiment if she refuses."

The woman chuckled softly. "You will make a fine commander Adam." She said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, Adam Taurus is in this! He is one of my favorite RWBY characters, and since he was in the finale of Volume 2 it only seemed fair to put him in this. **

**For those of you who have never seen the Black Trailer, Adam and Blake used to be friends in the White Fang before Blake left. **

**And don't worry, the Doctor will come soon. :)**

**Oh, and before I forget: Cinder is the best!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: I'm the Doctor**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So...here I am again with another chapter to this! Sorry for not uploading sooner. Kinda got a bit...interesting at my place lol**

**Oh by the way, can someone help me out with the title and cover art of this story? I don't like the one I have currently, but I can't think of any better ones. If I use the one you send me I'll give you a shoutout. :D**

**But yeah, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Vale: City Streets. 5:00 P.M.<strong>_

After searching for several hours Team RWBY were beginning to head back to Beacon.

"I can't believe we didn't find a single clue about that robbery." Ruby sighed sadly, kicking a rock on the ground.

"Well, we know that it wasn't the White Fang." Yang tried to cheer her up.

"But if it wasn't the White Fang then who was it?" Blake asked.

Ruby turned to Blake to say something but instead bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry!" She apologized, looking at him. She gasped in surprise when she saw who it was.

"Hello again young lady!" The man greeted. "We really need to stop meeting like this."

"Oh, I'm SO sorry for bumping into you…again." Ruby said, her face turning red. The man was the same man she bumped into earlier that day.

The man laughed. "That's OK." He assured her. "I get pushed around much more than that."

"Doctor!" A young woman behind him ran up to him. "What happened?" She had nice, blonde hair, and was wearing a white T shirt and blue jeans.

"Nothing really." The man she called 'Doctor' replied. "Just bumping into people." He smiled at Ruby, who blushed slightly.

"So, what's your name?" Yang asked, coming to Ruby's rescue.

"I'm the Doctor." The man said.

"And I'm Rose." The girl introduced herself.

"Doctor who?" Weiss asked.

The Doctor sighed happily. "I just love the sound of that." He said. "And to answer your question: Nothing. Just the Doctor."

"Just the Doctor?" Blake skeptically asked.

"Yep." The Doctor nodded.

"Oh, OK." Yang shrugged. "I'm Yang."

"My name is Ruby Rose." Ruby said, taking the Doctor's hand. "Sorry for bumping into you."

"No need to apologize." The Doctor told her.

"I'm Weiss." The silver-haired girl said.

"Blake." The Faunus said.

"It's very nice to meet you." Rose said.

"And you." Yang smiled.

"So Doctor," Weiss said to the man with the brown coat. "What type of doctor are you? Are you a medical doctor?"

"Nah." The Doctor said. "Just the Doctor. Just a traveller."

Blake raised an eyebrow. "A traveller?"

The Doctor nodded. "So," he clapped his hands together. "What's going on here? Something's definitely happening."

"Haven't you heard?" Weiss asked, a little surprised that the Doctor didn't know. "There's to be a fighting tournament between all the kingdoms this week. And I'm going to win it!"

"You wish you were." Ruby said quietly. Unfortunately Weiss heard her.

"Hmph, you'll see." She snorted.

Rose laughed a bit, and then turned to the Doctor. "What are we going to do?"

"Well," He looked around him. "We can hang out for the tournament. Personally I don't really like the thought of all the fighting though."

Rose nodded. That was the Doctor all right. Never one to like a fight. Even when she first met him in the clothing store she worked in he always tried to reason with his enemies, and only used force when there was no way out.

"Well," Ruby said. "We have to get back to the Academy. It was nice meeting you."

The Doctor and Rose nodded. "It was nice to meet you to." The Doctor said. "And maybe perhaps next time we won't bump into each other quite like that."

Ruby blushed while the other three girls laughed. "We'll see you later!" Yang said, giving them a thumbs-up while they walked away.

The Doctor and Rose watched the four walk back toward Beacon Academy. "So now what?" Rose asked.

"Well if my calculations are correct," the Doctor said. "Whoever was sending that signal we were tracking will possibly reveal himself at the tournament. With all the fighting he could get away easily."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There we go! We finally got formally introduced to the Doctor! So to clear up a few things: I did Rose as the companion because I simply liked her the most. This takes place after the Age of Steel, but before the Ghost War episodes.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Tournament Begins!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! Nitro321 here, giving you all another chapter! So sorry for not uploading sooner, I was unable to access my mom's computer (where this is saved on). But it's here now. :)**

**I'm SO hyped up for Volume 3 of RWBY! I really want to see how it will turn out! :D**

**But enough about me, enjoy the chapter. **

**I do not own Dr. Who or RWBY! They belong to BBC and Rooster Teeth Productions respectively.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Beacon Academy: Amphitheater. 10:00 A.M.<strong>_

Three days had passed since Team RWBY met the mysterious Doctor. Now, with the Vytal Festival just one day away, General Ironwood was showing Professor Ozpin how he was planning on defending the viewers from any attacks.

"And then I'll have a battalion of Elysian Troopers over there." The General pointed, finishing.

Ozpin put his hand on his chin. "I still think that all this preparation for defense is a waste." He said. "The White Fang wouldn't dare to attack when there are huntsmen and huntresses from all four kingdoms assembled here."

"Even so," Ironwood said. "It's better to be safe than sorry."

"Now that I can agree with." Ozpin laughed.

_**Beacon Academy: Team RWBY's dorms. 10:30 A.M.**_

Team RWBY was busy finishing up last minute preparations before they began their final day of training.

"Ungh!" Ruby exclaimed. "Where did I put my case!?"

"It's over here." Yang said, holding the case where Ruby puts all her school books.

"Thanks!" Ruby said, grabbing it and quickly shoving all the books in it. "OK, now I'm ready!" She said.

Blake put the book she was reading down. "I wonder who will be competing at the tournament." She mused.

"Well let's see," Weiss counted. "There's us, Jaune's team, Sun and Neptune are going, and I'm not sure about anyone else."

"There's Penny!" Ruby pointed out.

"Yes, and there's her."

"So," Yang said, putting Ember Celica on her arms. "Who's ready for this?"

"Me!" Ruby and Weiss said at the same time. "Jinx again!" Ruby laughed.

_**Unknown: White Fang HQ. 12:00 P.M.**_

The White Fang were continuing their work while Mercury and Emerald watched.

"Adam better be right about being ready in time." Emerald said, folding her arms. "If he screws this up I might kill him like we did Tucson."

Mercury laughed. "He seems to be doing pretty well though." He said. "Just make sure you do your part and Cinder won't yell at us."

Emerald nodded. "So where is Adam anyway?" She asked. "I haven't seen his masked face here for the past two days now."

"He went out to prepare himself." A female voice said from behind them. The speaker was a woman with black hair and red dress.

"What do you mean Cinder?" Emerald asked the woman standing behind her.

"Adam needs to get himself ready for tomorrow." The woman known as Cinder said. "But don't worry about him."

"I wasn't worrying about him!" Emerald protested, at which Mercury laughed.

"Even so," Cinder said. "Just make sure you do what you are supposed to do. We can't afford to fail now."

_**Beacon Academy: Amphitheater. 6:00 A.M. (Next day)**_

It was the first day of the Vytal festival. Several people were entering Beacon Academy, anxious to watch the tournament which would soon start.

"Who do you think would win?" One woman said to her husband. "I'm thinking Team SSSN will."

"I personally am hoping for Team CFVY." He said.

"Nah, Team CRDL is the best!" Another said.

"Nope." Another argued. "Team JNPR is!"

Team RWBY will destroy all of them!" Another said.

_**Beacon Academy: Meeting Hall. 6:30 A.M.**_

The students from all four kingdoms had assembled in the room to hear Professor Ozpin instruct them.

"You have all come here to participate in this tournament." Ozpin addressed them. "I would like to explain the rules of this tournament before we get started. As you all know, when your aura hits red the judge, who will be Mrs. Goodwitch, can call the match. In the event that the fighting gets too violent we can call the match at anytime. But we would like this to go as smoothly as possible, so please; try not to get carried away." He looked mainly at Ruby and Yang when he said that. "I wish you all luck for this tournament. You have all trained hard for many months for it. Now, show everyone what you've got." The room was filled with applause as Ozpin stepped off the podium.

_**Beacon Academy: Amphitheater. 7:00 A.M.**_

Hundreds of people were in the stands cheering as the headmaster of Beacon stepped into the arena.

"I would like to welcome everybody to the Vytal festival tournament!" He said, at which everybody cheered loudly. "We have quite the number of competitors in this tournament, and we will see just who the best of the best is." He waved his hand toward the entrance of the arena. "Coming from the kingdom of Mistral, from Haven Academy is: Sun Wukong, Scarlet, Sage, and Neptune Vasilias of Team SSSN!"

Everybody cheered loudly as Team SSSN walked onto the arena. Ozpin announced several more teams and finally got to the ones everyone was waiting for.

"And from Vale, coming from Beacon Academy is: Coco, Fox, Velvet Scarlatina, and Yatsuhashi from Team CFVY!"

Everybody cheered as Team CFVY made their way up to the arena.

"Also from Beacon are Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark of Team CRDL!"

Almost everybody booed when the team reached the arena. But a few cheered for them.

"Now Juane Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren of Team JNPR!"

Everybody cheered when they got up to the arena.

"And finally, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long of Team RWBY!"

The arena roared with applause as the final team stepped onto the arena.

"These teams will compete in this tournament." Ozpin continued.

"Who do you think will win?" A blond girl asked a certain man wearing brown next to her. The Doctor smiled.

"I guess we'll find out."

Just then General Ironwood came onto the arena. "To ensure everybody's safety," he said, at which Ozpin put his face in his hands. "We have the entire city closely guarded by our newest weapons: The Elysian Troopers!" A hologram showing a tall, metal man-like creature. The Doctor stood up in shock and horror as he saw what it was.

"With these new Troopers," the General concluded. "We will have peace for now and forever!" Everybody except the Doctor and Rose cheered.

"Doctor," Rose asked, not able to see the hologram clearly. "What is it?"

The Doctor gritted his teeth in anger. "Cybermen!" He told her with a tone that showed his anger. "All the guards are Cybermen!"

* * *

><p><strong>Dun, dun DUN! I had this in mind when I first began this! The Elysian Troopers are the Cybermen! This'll get interesting...<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: It Begins**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Happy Thanksgiving everyone! I hope you've had a wonderful day! (And plenty to eat) XD**

**So, a few things: 1, thank you for the reviews on the last chapter. :)**

**2, sorry for not uploading sooner. My dad was working on the computer, and I was unable to come on until now.**

**3, I'm NO good at describing fight scenes! LOL**

**Anyway, here's the chapter! I do not own Dr. Who or RWBY! They belong to BBC and Rooster Teeth**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Beacon Academy: Amphitheater. 7:30 A.M.<strong>_

The crowds began cheering wildly as Professor Ozpin began speaking once again.

"The first competitors will be:" Everybody held their breath as Ozpin read from the sheet of paper he was holding. "Ruby Rose VS Juane Arc!" Everybody cheered wildly as Ruby and Juane made their way to the arena. However, the Doctor was rapidly glancing left and right in alarm, as he realized his worst fears were being realized.

"But, how can they be Cybermen?" Rose asked, having to shout above the cheering crowds. "Weren't they all in that parallel world?"

"Yes, but somehow they've managed to get back here." The Doctor said, looking at the gate of the arena, which was guarded by three Cybermen. He looked this way and that, but no matter where he looked there were Cybermen everywhere!

Ruby and Juane stared at each other as Ruby began swinging Crescent Rose around. "Know that I won't be going easy on you Juane!" She warned.

"OK." Juane said, a little nervous as he unsheathed his sword Crocea Mors.

In the stands were the rest of the teams cheering. "Come on Juane!" Pyrrha encouraged. "You can do it!"

"Make us proud!" Nora sang, jumping all over Ren, tripping him several times.

"Nora!"

"Come on Ruby!" Yang shouted. "You can beat him!"

"Show him what you're made of!" Weiss agreed.

Blake was about to say something when she saw a strange shadow on the ground. She looked up to the top of the stands and saw a man who looked strangely familiar to her walking swiftly out. Blake looked at her cheering teammates and then followed the man.

"Fight!" Professor Port, a rather large man wearing a red uniform shouted. And the first round of the tournament began.

Ruby and Juane circled each other slowly, trying to find the best method of attack. Ruby apparently figured hers out first, as she ran toward Juane and swung her scythe at him. He quickly back-flipped to avoid getting his head knocked off, and then rolled to the side to avoid another swing. He then leaped at Ruby with his sword and successfully cut part of her cloak.

"Nice shot!" Ruby smiled. She quickly spun Crescent Rose around and hit Juane in the stomach with the butt of it, knocking back to the ground. Juane quickly used his sword to block Ruby's next attack as the Doctor and Rose watched.

"The Cybermen can't be here!" The Doctor growled under his breath. "What are they doing!?" He suddenly stood up.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked.

"I'm going to find out just what they are doing here." The Doctor said. "Rose, I want you to stay here." She nodded and watched as he walked toward the judges' stand.

Ruby grunted as Juane kicked her in the stomach, knocking the crimson reaper off of him. Juane quickly stood up and began circling her.

"Come on Juane!" Pyrrha cheered.

Juane and Ruby continued circling each other, and finally ran at each other and clashed with their weapons.

At that moment Blake was in the courtyard of Beacon, where she had finally caught up with the mysterious man. "Wait!" She said, running up to him. The man stopped, but didn't turn around. "What are you doing?" Blake asked. She walked up to him slowly. "Who are you?" When she got to him she gasped, for on the back of his shirt was a red rose! "No! You can't be-"

Sure enough, the man turned around and revealed who he was. "Blake," he said quietly. "It has been a long time."

By that time the Doctor had reached where Ozpin and Glynda were standing. "Cancel the tournament!" He commanded, catching the two off guard.

"Well hello there." Ozpin said good-naturedly. "And who might you be?"

"I'm the Doctor." The Doctor introduced himself. "But seriously, you must stop this tournament immediately! Everybody here is in grave danger!"

"Excuse me," Glynda said. "But may I ask why you think that? General Ironwood has made sure that guards protect everybody here."

"That the thing!" The Doctor said, snapping his fingers. "Those guards are not his men! They are evil aliens' intent on destroying human life…and that just made me sound like an idiot didn't it?"

"It kinda did." Glynda nodded.

"Yeah," The Doctor clapped his hands. "I suppose that won't work then…"

"Listen 'Doctor'." Ozpin told him kindly. "Nobody's in danger except from any debris that comes during the tournament. There's no need for you to worry."

The Doctor sighed as he turned around. _Well, only one thing to do. _He ran out onto the arena, where Ruby narrowly missed him with her scythe.

"What are you doing!?" She asked.

Listen everybody!" The Doctor shouted, waving his hands about. "Everybody here is in great danger! You must leave at once!"

"Doctor, what are you talking about?" Ruby asked.

The Doctor turned to her. "Ruby, wasn't it?" He asked, at which she nodded. "To put it where you will understand, there is an army here that is hiding, and they can attack at any moment."

Juane was confused. "Who are you exactly?" He said, still holding his sword.

"I'm the Doctor." The Doctor told him. "And everybody is in danger…" He suddenly saw the Cybermen all around the arena looking at him.

"Cybermen enemy number one located!" One said in a deep, metallic voice. "Initiate attack!" The Cybermen began shooting everywhere, causing panic among the crowds. "Delete! Delete! Delete!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Annnnnnnd cue the Dr. Who theme! :D**

**So, we'll see a lot more with the Cybermen in the later chapters. Don't worry about that.**

**Also, Blake and the one guy, I had this planned at the very beginning of the story. (As well as a later scene...part...thingy that happens)**

**By the way, I usually don't do this, but can you follow my Google+ page? It's Nitro Hedgehog. I ask because I can use a tablet to go on there, and I sometimes post updates about when I plan on uploading. :)**

**Anyway, like I said, I suck at describing fight scenes lol. Any hints?**

**Please review, and tell me what you think so far. What should I work on?**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: Stop the Cybermen!**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! Sorry for the lack of updates during the past week or two. I've been pretty busy with school and preparing to move. That and all my stuff is on my mom's computer...which I'm not always aloud on. But here's the next chapter! :D **

**So, last week the soundtrack to Volume 2 of RWBY came out, and my gosh was it amazing! I've spent the past week listening to it over and over again! I'm still tickled that there's a song called "Boop" in the soundtrack. XD**

**So anyway. Enough of me rambling. Enjoy the chapter!**

**I do not own Dr. Who or RWBY! They are owned by BBC and Rooster Teeth respectively.**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Beacon Academy: Amphitheater. 8:15 A.M.<strong>_

There was chaos everywhere as the metallic aliens known as the Cybermen began their ruthless job of killing. People fled in all directions as the huntsmen and huntresses attempted in vain to stop them.

"Ahh!" Weiss screamed as she narrowly avoided getting killed by a blast from a Cyberman. She sped at the Cyberman and sliced at it several times, only to get a punch in the face, knocking her face down to the ground.

"Weiss!" Ruby shouted, helping her friend up. "Doctor," she turned to the man in brown. "How do we stop these things!?"

"Like this!" Yang said, running at one and punching it really hard. "Ouch! What's this thing made of!?" The Cyberman turned to her.

"You will be deleted!" It said, aiming his blaster at her. Before it could fire there was an explosion and the Cyberman fell to the ground. Yang turned around in surprise and saw Coco standing behind her with her machine gun.

"You don't go ruining tournaments because you feel like it!" She said, firing at several more Cybermen. The rest of the teams followed suit and began firing their weapons at the Cybermen, who focused their attention on them.

Meanwhile in the courtyard, Blake and the man were talking.

"It…it can't be you!" Blake stuttered, shocked to the core. "Can it?"

"I'm as real as they get Blake." The man with brown and red hair said.

"But…what are you doing here?" Blake asked. "You're not supposed to be here Adam!"

"I'm here to give you another chance." Adam told her, walking up to her. "My orders are to kill you, but I do not wish to do that. Not after all we've been though." He put his hand up to her cheek, but she pushed it away.

"I'm not rejoining the White Fang!" She resolutely told him.

Adam frowned. "Why not?" He asked. "That's where you belong, and you know it!"

"No it isn't!" Blake argued. "The White Fang are monsters now! I can never be part of a group that uses violence to get what they want!"

"And your new 'friends' are different?" Adam retorted. "What do they do? They fight. Whenever they see the opportunity to fight they jump right in."

"But they're different than the White Fang!" Blake stomped her foot. "They fight to protect the innocent, not to hurt them!"

"Innocent!?" Adam hissed. "Those people are innocent!? Do you even remember what they've done!? Who are the people who mock us because of our traits!? Who curses us because we are Faunus!? Who has damned us to live in hiding lest we get insulted!? Those humans who you protect are! And you know that!"

"Yes I know!" Blake nodded. "But not all humans are like that!" She remembered how her and Ozpin had talked last semester about the Faunus.

Adam sighed sadly. "I never wished to harm you Blake." He said. "You were a good friend. My closest friend."

"Then don't!" Blake pleaded. "Join us! Many humans are bad, but they don't all deserve to die! Several humans have changed their views about the Faunus! We just need to give them a chance!"

Adam chuckled. "Oh Blake," he said. "You were always like this." He pulled out his sword and pointed at her. "I did not want to do this, but it seems like I have no choice!" With that Adam lunged at her, narrowly missing her with his blade. Blake quickly attempted to shove her elbow into his back, but he grabbed it and threw her over his back.

Blake quickly regained her footing just in time to avoid a thrust made by Adam at her chest. She flipped back and kicked his hand, but he simply grabbed her leg and elbowed her under her knee, making her cry out in pain as she fell to the ground.

"This is what happens when you betray your people Blake!" Adam said, posing for the final blow. It never came though. Adam stood over her for a minute and then sheathed his sword. He then called for two White Fang members who came and dragged Blake away.

There was a yell as Ruby and Weiss attempted to destroy one of the Cybermen, but all it did was barely dent it.

"This is impossible!" Ruby muttered. "How can we beat these guys?"

"Good news," Sun, the monkey tailed Faunus said, as he spun on the ground, tripping Cybermen. "Found the people who robbed the Dust store."

"I'm guessing these guys did." Weiss guessed, at which Sun nodded.

"Weiss! Watch it!" Neptune shouted. Weiss turned around and saw a Cyberman standing above her aiming his blaster at her. But before it could fire there was a strange beeping noise and the Cyberman fell to the ground.

"What?" Weiss looked at the Cyberman on the ground, and then saw the Doctor standing behind it holding a strange device. "What is that?"

"Nothing really." The Doctor said, putting it away. "Just a simple Sonic Screwdriver."

"Simple!?"

Just then a Cyberman attempted to hit Yang, but missed. "Haha!" Yang teased. "You guys aren't really the best are you…?" Just then a hair floated in front of her, landing on the ground. Ruby watched in fear as Yang's eyes began to turn red.

"Uh…what's happening?" Rose, who had managed to sneak past the Cybermen and join the Doctor, asked in worry.

"We better move." Ruby said quickly, grabbing the Doctor and Rose by the hand and running off the arena. The other teams quickly followed suit as Yang howled in rage.

"You monsters!" She shouted, as she sped at a Cyberman with high speeds and punching it. Her hand went right through it like it was nothing. She quickly went to another and kicked it, shattering it into pieces. The same went with the other Cybermen in the arena, and within minutes all the Cybermen had been destroyed by the angry girl.

"What…what was that!?" The Doctor asked in disbelief as the dust cleared.

"That's what happens when you make Yang angry." Nora told him.

Yang finally calmed down and walked back to the others. "Well, that's done." She said, smiling.

"I guess you were right Doctor." A voice said. They turned around and saw Ozpin and Glynda behind them. "I didn't believe that an alien race could infiltrate the military, but it appears like I was mistaken." Ozpin said. "For that I must apologize."

"No need to." Rose said to his relief. "But Doctor, how did they get here? I thought they were trapped in the parallel world."

The Doctor looked around him for any more signs of Cybermen. He didn't see any, but he did see a strange emblem on the back of a Cyberman on the ground. "Now what's this?" He muttered, leaning down to look at it. When Ruby saw what it was she gasped.

"That's the emblem of the White Fang!" She exclaimed, getting Ozpin's attention immediately.

"Who are these White Fang?" The Doctor asked, rubbing the back of the dead Cyberman.

"That will have to be explained later." Sun said, looking around him. "Where's Blake?"

Everybody looked around for the black-haired Faunus girl, but there was no sign.

**But at the White Fang HQ…**

Blake groaned as she was roughly thrown to the ground by two White Fang members.

"Here she is." Adam said to an unknown person in the shadows.

"Well well," a female voice said. "I told you to kill her, and you bring her to me."

"She can give us information." Adam said.

The woman in red thought for a moment and then nodded. "Very well." She agreed. "But whatever happens next is your responsibility." Adam nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aaaaand there we have it! So I actually had my doubts with the scene with Adam and Blake's fight, but I thought "eh, what the heck!? They're going to fight sometime, why not do it now?" XD  
><strong>

**So yeah...the Cybermen have the White Fang emblem on them. That's something right? Wonder what that's about? :P**

**Oh by the way...Coco is awesome...and don't touch Yang's hair. You'll regret it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Stories**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! This is Nitro321, giving you another chapter of Dr. Who and RWBY (I still need to get a better title for this lol)!**

**I don't have much to say except that thanks for reading this! I've been having a blast writing this! :D**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Beacon Academy: Ozpin's Office. 12:00 P.M.<strong>_

After the mysterious yet dangerous Cybermen were destroyed, and the mess cleaned up; The Doctor and Rose found themselves in Ozpin's office sitting on two chairs.

"So," Ozpin said, leaning forward and putting his hands on his chin. "Tell me Doctor, who are you exactly? What were those things? And what do they want?"

The Doctor leaned back in his chair as Teams RWBY and JNPR watched him intently.

"I am the Doctor." He said. "I am a Time Lord, the last of my kind. And that's Rose Tyler. We travel the universe to protect it from things like the Cybermen."

"But who exactly are the 'Cybermen?'" Glynda asked.

"The Cybermen," The Doctor explained. "Are a race of aliens intent on universal domination. Their goal is to take control of the universe, and to upgrade every human being into them. The Cybermen have no emotion, no feelings. You can never reason with a Cyberman. They only wish to kill and upgrade."

"Where did they come from?" Ruby asked curiously.

"No one knows." The Doctor said. "They were created by an evil scientist, but what planet they're from I don't know. I encountered them several times, and Rose and I battled them in a parallel world…" He sighed as he remembered the battle. "We thought we had defeated them."

Everybody listened in wonder to the Doctor's explanation.

"But if they're in a parallel world…how can they be here?" Nora asked.

The Doctor shrugged. "I've tried every possible explanation, but I can't imagine how the Cybermen got through the Void."

"So wait, if they have no emotions, what do you think happened to Blake?" Yang asked.

The Doctor shrugged again. "If she was found by a Cyberman she's likely dead. But if someone else found her than she might be alive."

"That sounds helpful." Yang muttered under her breath.

"So Rose Tyler," Ozpin turned his attention to the blonde sitting next to the Doctor. "Tell us your story."

"Well um," Rose said, a little surprised at the request. "OK. Um…"

"Where did you first meet the Doctor?"

"When I was working in a clothing store." She said. "There were these mannequins that actually came to life. He saved me from them…he saved the whole world actually. I've been with him ever since."

"Hmm," Ozpin looked at Rose carefully. "And how long has that been?"

"Well over a year now."

"Ahh…"

"If the Cybermen have crossed the Void than that means that there could be a paradox." The Doctor suddenly said. "And if that's the case…then we're all in trouble."

"How so Doctor?" Glynda asked.

"Travel between parallel worlds is impossible." The Doctor said. "Ever since the Time Lords died off. But these Cybermen didn't have the 'C' on their chest, and they had the…got it!" He clapped his hands together, startling Rose. "These Cybermen are from this world, but they were hidden, deactivated until a disturbance awakened them."

"And what would the disturbance be?" Rose asked.

"When we went to the parallel world the time vortex disappeared completely." The Doctor explained. "The disturbance in the time vortex would be more than enough to wake the Cybermen from their slumber."

"OK, so if that's the case then how do we stop them?" Ruby asked. "And how do we find Blake?"

The Doctor jumped up out of his chair. "If the Cybermen are from this world and not the parallel one they'll need a sample of this world's population; which means that Blake might still be alive!"

"So, if we find Blake we find the Cybermen?" Weiss asked, trying to understand the rapidly talking Doctor, who nodded.

"Then let's do it!" Ruby said, holding Crescent Rose.

_**Atlas Military Base: Prison. 11:00 P.M.**_

It was extremely dark in the prison sector, with only a few guards walking back and forth guarding their prisoner. And this prisoner was no ordinary criminal, he was Roman Torchwick, the most feared and hated thief in Remnant.

There was a strange noise outside of the prison cell, waking up the orange-haired criminal. "Hello!?" He shouted. "I'm trying to sleep here!" He listened a little more closely and heard what sounded like gunfire and shouting. "What's going on out there!? Are the White Fang coming to get me out after all this time?"

His answer came soon when the guard keeping his door suddenly screamed in pain. There was a thud as the man fell dead on the ground. Before Roman could do or say anything there was an explosion and he was blinded by bright lights.

"All right! All right!" He said, stumbling to his feet. "No need to turn the bright ones on!" When his eyes adjusted he saw to his surprise that it wasn't the White Fang that was in front of him. Instead there were two large, metallic pepper-shaker looking objects. Each with a single eyestalk on a rotating dome, a gun mount with an energy weapon, and a sink plunger-looking object.

"OK, what is going on here!?" Roman shouted in confusion. "I expected the White Fang and what do I get!? A bunch of over-sized pepper-shakers!"

"CEASE TALKING!" One of the pepper-shakers commanded in a metallic voice. Roman looked at it in shock.

"What do you want with me?" He asked.

"YOU WILL HELP US!" The other one said in a higher, yet still metallic voice.

"With what!?" Roman asked. "You're not explaining anything!"

One of the creatures went up to Roman. "YOU WILL HELP US…TO DESTROY HUMAN KIND!"

Roman smiled. "So, you are from White Fang?"

"WE ARE NOT FROM WHITE FANG!" It snapped. "WE ARE DALEK! DALEK DO NOT COME FROM WHITE FANG!"

"OK, OK." Roman said, holding his hands out in front of him. "Sorry."

"APOLOGIES ARE NOT ACCEPTED!"

Roman shrugged. "Fine." He grinned at the creatures known as Daleks. "If you want to destroy…I know exactly where to start!"

"THEN LEAD US THERE!" The Dalek commanded firmly.

Roman walked toward a window and looked out. "Oh, this will be so much fun!" He said, laughing evilly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The Daleks are in Vale too! Sorry, had to. XD  
><strong>

**But seriously, I had SO much fun writing in the Daleks and Roman Torchwick. **

**So about the Cybermen: In "Age of Steel" and "Rise of the Cybermen", the Doctor and Rose were in a parallel world. These Cybermen are from this world (The world where everything else in Dr. Who takes place). I thought I explained how the Cybermen came pretty well, considering I'm not that good with this kind of stuff. XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: White Fang Mishaps**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, I was a bit distracted with building a replica of Beacon Academy in MineCraft. XD  
><strong>

**But here's the chapter. Enjoy! :)  
><strong>

**I do not own Dr. Who or RWBY! They are owned by BBC and Rooster Teeth Productions!**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Beacon Academy: Ozpin's Office. 8:00 A.M.<strong>_

The next day Ozpin summoned the Doctor and Rose to his office.

"I'm glad you came Doctor." Ozpin said, shaking hands with the Time Lord, who nodded. "After what happened yesterday with those Cybermen creatures, I've decided that I will do everything in my power to help you stop them."

The Doctor thanked him, but Ozpin put his hand up. "But I can only do so much. The main task will be up to you."

"I understand." The Doctor said. "Thank you Professor." Saying that, the two shook hands again and the Doctor and Rose walked out of the room.

The Doctor and Rose walked out to the courtyard where he saw Team RWBY gathered around something. "What's up?" Rose asked, walking to them. What they saw explained everything: On the ground were Blake's weapon, the Gambol Shroud, and her black bow. Also on the ground was the all-too obvious sign of a struggle made apparent by the numerous blood stains on the grass.

"What do you think happened to her?" Ruby asked with tears in her eyes, fearing the worst.

"Well," The Doctor scratched the back of his head. "If she was dead we would've seen either her body or some kind of signs. But it appears like she was captured like we feared."

"But...where did they take her?" Weiss asked.

The Doctor grinned. "Let's find out!"

_**Unknown: White Fang Base. 12:00 A.M.**_

The White Fang were busy working when there was an explosion outside.

"What was that!?" One of them asked. He and another went to investigate when the wall collapsed, revealing dozens of pepper-shaker looking creatures shooting energy weapons.

"EXTERMINATE!" They screeched, shooting down the White Fang easily. In the midst of the creatures was Roman Torchwick himself.

"Oh boss!" He called. "I'm back!"

Several metal men came walking up. "You are not allowed entry!" One said.

"DALEKS NEED NO PERMISSION!" A Dalek snapped, shooting the Cyberman and destroying it. The rest of the Cybermen quickly opened fire on the Daleks, but it didn't do much damage. The Daleks then returned the fire, and pretty soon the sounds of explosions could be heard for miles as the Cybermen got massacred by the ruthless Daleks.

"Roman!" A male voiced shouted from across the room. Roman looked and saw a tall man with gray hair looking at him angrily.

"Oh hello again!" He said, smiling. "Did you miss me? Or were you too busy playing with your toys to miss me?"

"Stop this at once Roman!" Mercury snarled angrily.

"Fine." Roman raised his hand and the Daleks stopped attacking. "Now, why don't you tell me why you left me in that cell to rot?"

"It's not like that Roman." A female voice said. Roman looked to his fight and saw Cinder Falls standing next to him.

"What do you mean?"

"We were going to break you out of prison," Emerald Sustrai, the mint-green haired woman next to Mercury, told him. "But we ran into an unforeseen mishap."

"Which would be?"

"Some guy with a blue box came and ruined our fun." Mercury said, getting the Dalek's attention.

"EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" They all commanded.

"Some stranger with a blue box showed up around a week ago." Emerald told the Daleks. "He's been messing with our signals ever since, trying to find us."

"THE DOCTOR IS HERE!" The Daleks exclaimed. "WE MUST EXTERMINATE THE DOCTOR!" All at once all the Daleks began screeching "EXTERMINTATE THE DOCTOR! EXTERMINATE THE DOCTOR!"

"Silence please!" Roman raised his hand, making the Daleks turn to him. "Who is this 'Doctor'?"

"THE DOCTOR IS THE DALEK'S ENEMY!" The Daleks exclaimed. "HE MUST BE EXTERMINATED!"

"Yeah yeah, I got that." Roman sighed. "But we have other things to do before 'exterminating' him."

Just then a Cyberman walked up to the Daleks. "You wish to delete the Doctor?" It asked.

"AFFIRMATIVE!" The Daleks said.

"Then let us join forces!" The Cyberman said. "Separate we are weak, but together we can delete the Doctor!"

"YOU DARE CALL THE DALEKS WEAK!" One Dalek, who apparently was the leader, shouted angrily.

"You wish to destroy the Doctor, but the Daleks have always failed." The Cyberman said. "But together we can delete the Doctor!"

Roman, Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald watched in amusement as the Dalek and Cyberman argued with each other.

"Join with us!" The Cyberman offered. "Together the Doctor is outmatched! With Cyberman skill and Dalek strength, we will be unstoppable!"

The Dalek looked at the Cyberman closely, and then slowly approached it. "I AM DALEK SEC, LEADER OF THE CULT OF SKARO!" The Dalek introduced itself. "I SHALL COMMAND THE DALEK/CYBERMAN ALLIANCE!"

"That is agreeable." The Cyberman agreed.

"THEN, WE SHALL PROCEED TO EXTERMINATE THE DOCTOR!" Dalek Sec proclaimed.

"Hey hold up!" Roman said, walking toward Sec. "I'm your leader, remember?"

Dalek Sec quickly turned to Roman. "THEN LEAD US AGAINST THE DOCTOR!" He commanded.

Roman glared at the Dalek. "No." He said firmly. "The Daleks will destroy the Doctor only after we destroy those in charge of the government!"

Dalek Sec looked at Roman closely. "THEN…YOU ARE NO LONGER LEADER!"

Roman laughed. "What does that mean!?"

The Dalek looked around at the numerous White Fang that were now pointing weapons at it. "YOU ARE NO LONGER NEEDED!" Sec said, shooting one White Fang member, who screamed in pain as he fell to the ground, dead. In an instant the Daleks and Cybermen were busy shooting the White Fang, who vainly attempted to hold back the alien attackers. EXTERMINATE THE HUMAN ANIMAL HYBRIDS!" The Daleks shouted, shooting several White Fang members.

After dodging several blasts aimed at them by the Daleks; Roman, Cinder, and the others managed to escape just as the building collapsed.

"Well, a pretty mess you put us in Roman!" Mercury glared angrily at the orange-headed criminal, who laughed nervously.

"Hey, not my fault they went berserk!" Roman countered.

"Stop it!" Cinder commanded. "We may have lost those troops, but they are nothing now. Our plan is already in motion. Let them get rid of this 'Doctor' while we continue with our plan."

..

..

To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there you go! Chapter 9 of this fanfic! :D**

**I'm sorry, I loved writing in the argument between the Daleks and Cybermen. And speaking of Daleks: Dalek Sec was the leader of the Cult of Skaro, which was an occult that was formed behind the Emperor's back. **

**So what happened to Blake? We'll find out soon enough.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Daleks in Emerald Forest**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Unknown: White Fang HQ. 5:00 A.M.<strong>_

It was extremely dark in the headquarters of the White Fang. The members were on high alert for the rogue Daleks and Cybermen. In a cage in the farthest corner of the back room a young woman with black hair was busy untying herself.

"Come on." She muttered under her breath as she moved her fingers. "Almost…there!" The ropes fell to the ground behind her as she stood up and stretched. "Now to get out of here." She looked around the room, but didn't see anybody. Seeing her chance she kicked the door of the cage, knocking it off its hinges…and setting the alarm off.

"Great, just what I need." She muttered as she quickly grabbed a metal rod that was sitting near the corner and made her way to the other side of the room. She quickly hid in the shadows as two White Fang members ran past her. She quickly made her way into another room, where the door closed behind her. "What the-!?" Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone talking behind her.

"Well well, you're certainly a sneaky one, aren't ya?" Blake turned around and saw Mercury and Emerald leaning against the far wall looking at her.

"Sorry, but your little escape ends here." Mercury said as Emerald approached Blake, weapon in hand.

_I've gotten this far, and I'm not going to fail now!_ Blake thought as she twirled the metal rod around and got ready to fight. Emerald smiled as she continued walking toward Blake, who gritted her teeth in frustration.

"You know that it's useless to fight right?" Emerald asked, approaching Blake and looking at her. Blake gave no answer, but instead attempted to hit Emerald with the rod. Emerald saw the attack coming and quickly blocked it with her weapon and counter-attacked, forcing Blake to side-step the attack. Blake quickly kicked Emerald in the stomach, making the mint-haired thief step back.

"Not bad for an amateur." Emerald grinned as Mercury simply watched. Emerald sped at Blake and struck, but hit nothing as Blake used her semblance to get behind her opponent and hit her in the back with the rod, knocking her down. But before Blake could hit Emerald again, possibly finishing her off, Mercury intervened and trip-kicked Blake, making the Faunus drop her weapon.

"Nighttime kitty." Mercury teased as he kicked her in the head, knocking the black-haired girl unconscious.

_**Emerald Forest: Roughly 25 miles in. 1:00 P.M.**_

The Doctor, Rose, and Team RWBY (except Blake of course) were walking in the forest looking for Blake.

"So…why do you think Blake is here again?" Weiss asked the Doctor, who was busy looking at his Sonic Screwdriver.

"His Sonic Screwdriver picked up an alien signal in this area." Rose told her. "Since the Cybermen are possibly the ones who took your friend they may have taken her here."

"I really hope Blake is OK…" Ruby sighed.

"She'll be fine." Yang assured her younger half-sister, putting her hand on Ruby's shoulder. "After all, she's Blake. She can handle just about anything."

"Come on! Come on!" The Doctor muttered in annoyance as he looked at the Screwdriver.

"What is it Doctor?" Rose asked.

"Well uh…" The Doctor spun the Sonic Screwdriver around in a quick circle. "The signal just vanished."

"Well…that's great." Yang sighed.

"At least we are pretty close to where it was coming from though." The Doctor said, quickly sprinting off deeper into the forest with the others behind him. "We should be approaching it any minute."

The second he finished speaking there was an explosion in front of them, making them stop dead in their tracks.

"What was that!?" Rose exclaimed.

As if to answer her question there was the sound of another explosion, as well as the sound of gunfire.

"Sounds like a fight!" Ruby exclaimed, quickly grabbing Crescent Rose as Weiss and Yang got their weapons ready.

"Doctor?" Rose asked, turning to the Time Lord, who listened intently.

"Those guns…they sound familiar…" The Doctor muttered under his breath.

"Let's go get them!" Ruby shouted, speeding toward the sound of the explosions at the top of her speed.

"Ruby! Wait up! Ungh!" Weiss sighed as she, Yang, Rose, and the Doctor ran after her.

Ruby ran toward the sounds of the fighting, each step getting her closer. Each step making her heart beat faster in excitement. She finally reached a clearing in the very heart of the forest, where she saw over twenty strange looking creatures firing in the direction to her fight. "Wow…" She said in awe, looking at the guns the creatures had mounted on them. "Those are cool!" She continued watching in awe until Yang and Weiss caught up.

"Ruby…" Weiss panted. "Don't ever leave us behind like that! You could've gotten yourself killed!"

"I was fine Weiss." Ruby countered. "Besides," she pointed toward the creatures. "I found where the fight is."

Weiss and Yang looked at the creatures and were confused: Those creatures weren't from Remnant at all!

Before the girls could say anything though, there was a large laser that fired from behind a tree, destroying two of the creatures effortlessly.

"Haha! Bulls eye!" A voice shouted triumphantly.

Just then Rose and the Doctor ran up.

"What'd we miss?" Rose panted. "You know, you run really fast!"

"Doctor," Yang turned to the Doctor. "What are those creatures?"

The Doctor looked at where Yang was pointing, and to the blonde girl's complete surprise a look of hatred and horror blended appeared on the Time Lord's face.

"Uh…Doc?" Yang asked, slightly worried.

"What is it Doctor?" Rose asked. She then looked at where the Doctor was glaring and understood instantly. "Oh…"

"I'm taking those are the bad guys?" Ruby asked, getting excited.

Rose nodded. "Yeah. You shouldn't mess with them until we know how we should—Ruby!" She shouted the last part as the reaper sprinted toward the creatures, not hearing what Rose was saying.

"Hiyaaah!" Ruby shouted, swinging at the top of one of the creatures. But to her horror the creature simply turned to her.

"ALL RESISTANCE MUST BE EXTERMINATED!" It declared, aiming its weapon at Ruby.

"Doctor, what IS that!?" Weiss asked.

The Doctor's answer was short, but his tone showed that he reserved plenty of hatred for them. "Daleks!"

The creature known as the Dalek aimed its weapon at Ruby, who slowly backed up. "EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMIN—" Before it could finish its chant there was an explosion and the Dalek burst into flames, screaming. Behind the Dalek a striking man with a large laser gun stood smiling.

"Hello there." He greeted a shocked Ruby. Before Ruby could say anything the man quickly tackled her to the ground, just in time to avoid the Dalek's fire. Yang quickly ran up to help Ruby while Weiss ran forward and activated her semblance, creating a glyph that blocked the several volleys of Dalek fire.

The man quickly stood up and smiled at Ruby, who was too surprised to say anything. "Here, let me help you up." He extended his hand, which Ruby took. Just then the Doctor and Rose ran up.

"Uh…thanks…" Ruby said, rather embarrassed about the rescue.

The Doctor stood in shock at the man. "What are you doing here!?"

The man turned to the Doctor in surprise. "Well, about time you showed up!" With that the two men laughed and hugged each other.

"Uh…" Yang was a little surprised at the Doctor. "Do they know each other?"

Rose nodded. "That's Captain Jack. An old friend of ours."

"What are you doing here?" The Doctor asked the Captain.

"Fighting Daleks." The Captain simply said. He then turned to Ruby, Yang, and Weiss. "So, who might you be?"

"I'm Weiss."

"…Ruby"

"Hey! I'm Yang!"

"It's nice to meet you." The Captain said, smiling broadly. "The name's Captain Jack Harkness. And might I say that you three look wonderful."

"No, no. Please don't flirt." The Doctor pleaded.

"He was only saying hello." Yang protested.

"With him that's flirting." The Doctor said, at which Jack and Rose smiled.

"So," Captain Jack clapped his hands. "Since you're here, we can trash these Daleks together."

"Sounds like a party!" Ruby said, swinging Crescent Rose around.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for not uploading sooner! I wasn't able to come on until now! XD  
><strong>

**So anyway, we finally got Captain Jack Harkness in the story! :D :D **


End file.
